Past and Present
by YunaDax
Summary: A sunset reminds Frank of someone he lost.


Title - Past to Present Author - Julesmonster Date - 23/4/00 Disclaimer - they do.. I dont. Authors note - as much as it pains me to write this (literally with a broken finger) chatting with Jaye and watching the sunset got me thinking. Warning.. this is SHORT! please send feedback to yunadax@dragon.net.au. 

Past to Present. 

Frank Holloway gazed out the window of his office, taking in the breathtaking sunset that was sprayed across the Sydney sky. The bright pinks, flouro purples and golds danced across the water, the reflection almost as brilliant as the sky itself. It reminded him of the dusk that he and Rachel had spent by the beach, chatting happily about past cases and heroics. The memory twinged the part of his brain where he kept her, her smile, her smell, just her. The smile on his face vanished at the thought. God he missed her. He couldn't help thinking that she would never see the sunset again, never see the stars, never even see him. Worse yet he would never see her again. 

Sighing he closed the file he was working on, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore, and headed out to his car. He knew what he had to do. About 5 minutes later he pulled into the cemetary, the shadows growing longer with each step he took towards her grave. Kneeling beside it he gazed at the headstone 'Rachel Goldstein - killed in the line of duty. 1999' Underneath the gold letters a verse in Hebrew shone out in the fading light. Making a mental note of it he vowed to find out what it meant, he owed it to her. He owed his life to her. He gazed back up at the slowly receeding colours in the sky, looking for the unknown answers. 'Why her, why not Jack or one of the others, why then.. there...why?' Then it seemed as though she were there. The wind picked upslightly, enough to rattle the fallen leaves near her grave. The breeze caressed his face, as though it were her saying ' I'm here, I'm safe, don't worry about me'. For an instant her was sure he saw her, a ghostly image beneath the shadow of the beautiful oak tree, he swore he heard her voice lilting on the wind. He turned towards the ghostly image, still kneeling beneath the tree and walked towards it. She stood as he approached, her glowing white gown rippling beneath the breeze. She smiled, a genuine smile the she held in reserve for his eyes only. 

" Rachel?" he stammered, still not really beleiving that it was her. " How.. where.. why......" his mind realled with the possibility that ghosts and angels did exist. She motioned for him to be quiet as she started to speak, her voice drifting in on the breeze, seeming to be everywhere yet nowhere at once. " Shhhhh, Its okay Frank, I'm here. I'll always be here." She reached towards him, her touch as light as the breeze. " but... but... you're dead... that.. that bloke stabbed you.. and you died.. and.. there... Helen... Jack... they were all here....and...." Frank's voice was close to cracking, he was just getting used to the fact that she was gone and now she was back... or was she? " I know, I'm dead. Think of me as your gardian angel. I'll be here to watch over you. " The joking smile that Frank knew so well crept onto her face. " but that doesn't mean I can protect you from whatever Jeff is gonna to do to you when he finds out that you havn't solved that case you were working on!" she smirked, her had tilting slightly. Frank found himself smiling, almost laughing at her comment. God it was good to have her back, even if she was... well .. dead. 

The moment seemed to last forever as they hugged. Frank had never felt anything like it, it was like hugging the wind. He could touch her, feel her.. but it was so....different. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke again, her voice fading as the breeze died. 

" I've gotta go Frank, but remember what I said okay?" she reached out once more, her touch even lighter this time as she faded. Frank just watched as she faded into nothing, the breeze finally stilling. Feeling somewhat better than he had when he arrived, he turned and headed for his car, not looking at the grave as if it would remind him that she WERE dead. Climbing into his car the breeze picked up again, gently rustling the leaves on the road. Smiling he turned on the lights and drove away. Things weren't so bad after all. 

FINIS!!! okay did that bring out the happy tissues????? 


End file.
